


Six

by bamboo_astronaut (A_Lesbian_With_Pink_Hair)



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexting, but with emails?, kinda i guess, oh god here we go, oh god what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lesbian_With_Pink_Hair/pseuds/bamboo_astronaut
Summary: Reyes cares for Scott, more than he ever expected to. Scott asks SAM a question about Pathfinder physiology. Reyes and Scott test a hypothesis.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> My Ryder is always custom (and in this scenario has blue hair) but I avoided describing Scott in this fic so that y'all could insert your own preference.

The Tempest doesn’t land on Kadara as often as Reyes Vidal would prefer. He knows his partner—His boyfriend? His lover? His… something—is a busy and important man, flying every which way back and forth across the Heleus Cluster, finding missing science teams, transporting valuable plant growths to new farms, keeping a careful eye out for the return of more kett, settling new colony disputes, and the like.

Reyes does not blame Scott for any of it, not at all. He’s proud, infinitely proud, to have the affections of a Pathfinder, of Scott Ryder. Back when the arcs were still missing, when Pathfinders were an Initiative mythology keeping everyone on the right edge of falling for so long, Reyes thought it was stupid. What difference could one individual make against all this? That was why he began the Collective, after all. To do what could not be done alone.

But Scott and his team proved him wrong. Scott and his crew and his AI and their ten-person ship darted across space and healed entire planet in one go, raising temperatures and combatting pollutants and cleaning soil… It was truly incredible, what a Pathfinder team could do. The stories were right, even if Scott was chasing his father’s ghost as he did it.

So Reyes, left behind on Kadara, with his own work to do on calming exiles and protecting investments and looking after Scott’s outpost, was stuck with few options in talking to Scott. There was no QEC on Kadara, and no means for building one. That left email. And Reyes considers himself a man who is good with words. Shena, after all, even silently.

They exchange emails almost daily, sometimes more than once. After Meridian, when they see each other even less, the emails get more frequent. Reyes and Scott never had a talk about being monogamous, but Reyes… Reyes has never known a man like Scott, a man good for the sake of goodness, kind because he is kind. And he wants very much to be worthy of it. And while Reyes is perfectly aware that healthy and consenting arrangements are often had among lovers, he wants to try. He doesn’t want to take another person to bed while Scott is beyond the horizon, doing right. Reyes wants Scott, and no one else.

What a terrifying thought!

But as their time apart stretches to two months, Reyes is getting irritable, and stressed out, even to the point of snapping at Keema, who is not a person to snap at, as she immediately reminds him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes as she looks at him, unimpressed, holding a datapad in one hand.

“Oh,” she answers, like she’s realized something. “It’s been two months, hasn’t it? Since Ryder was here.”

“What?”

“You’re _cranky,”_ Keema replies, almost gleefully. “You _miss him._ ”

She’s completely right. He does. He misses Scott’s pretty face and his soft hair and his strong hands and—

“I’m leaving. I’ll send you the rest of the report tomorrow,” he says abruptly, making his way down to the slums to his quasi-apartment, hidden from the rest of Kadara Port. Keema had once asked why he didn’t move to a cleaner home up in the port proper, but he likes it down here. It’s familiar.

He pulls up his email terminal and stares at it for a few minutes, as though he can will a fresh message to his inbox if only he waits hard enough.

\--

Scott is cranky, but because he’s Scott, he’s doing his best to act normal, if not even more sarcastic than typical. He hasn’t seen Reyes in months, and their email exchanges soothe his nerves but leave him wanting. He worries. What if Reyes gets bored? What if Reyes decides the wait is too long?

_Pathfinder, Mr. Vidal typically answers your emails within the hour of your sending them. Perhaps you could speak to him about your frustrations._

SAM is right, but Scott is loathe to take relationship advice from his AI friend, if only as a point of pride.

Still, there’s hours to go before they arrive on Voeld, and the temperature there will quickly cool down his attitude, but he likes that he can email. Scott dearly misses texting, though. Eventually they’ll put a QEC on Kadara and that issue will be fixed.

He climbs down the ladder to the lower deck and closes the door to his quarters behind him. Scott drops a few pieces of cereal into the hamster cage where Napoleon is napping, and then leans on the desk where his personal terminal waits.

Scott stares at the blank message box and then begins typing.

_Reyes,_

_I’m sorry—_

He deletes it.

_I miss you._

That one he leaves.

_I miss you, and I think it’s starting to make me really antsy. We’ve left Havarl after a month of tech work with the scientists there, and it’s good to be back in space, but I really wish we were headed for Kadara._

Scott pauses. A new message pops up, from Vetra.

_Pathfinder, I would like to put in an official request to dock at Kadara next week for resupply; we’re low on some core consumable components and I have to check in with the quartermaster at Kadara’s outpost. We might need to stay drydocked for a few days at least._

_Vetra_

_P.S. You’re welcome, buddy._

He knows turians don’t generally kiss but Scott could march down to the armory and smooch that turian right on her mandibles for this. He turns back to his email, deletes the last bit.

_It’s good to be back in space, but we’re headed to Voeld. We’ll be there for a week and then we’re coming to Kadara for resupply! I’m really excited—_

Delete

_I’m really happy_

Delete

_I can’t wait to see you. Meet me at Kralla’s?_

Send.

\--

A few hours later, Reyes’ terminal alerts him to a new email, which is blessedly from Scott. He reads it greedily, twice to make sure, and then drafts his reply.

_Scott,_

_I have missed you quite terribly as well. Keema chided me for being cranky_

He deletes that, shaking his head.

_I have plans for you, when you get here. I’ve been thinking of nothing else since I last saw you on Meridian. I can do much, much better than a storage closet, believe me. I can tell you more, or you could just let it be a surprise._

Reyes looks at the message; it’s a bit risky. Scott might open it in the wrong place, or think poorly of him. An open invitation for sending dirty emails is maybe a bit juvenile, but… he’s only a man. And it’s been months. And jacking off to a memory of blowing Scott Ryder in a Hyperion storage closet is getting old.

He sends it.

\--

_R,_

_Please tell me._

_S_

_\--_

It’s been a few hours; Reyes made a supply run earlier and made contact with Crux at a drop point. Now he’s back, staring at his screen and wishing only that the week could be shorter, that he could get his hands on Scott that much sooner.

He types.

\--

_S,_

_Oh, please, is it? How polite of you. But I’ve been thinking, since you told me about SAM profiles, about how it can change physiology. I was wondering if that would change how many times you could come for me in one night. We’d need a bed for that. And time. But I would love to know what the number is. Maybe you could ask SAM for me?_

_R_

Scott stares at the email terminal, face bright red and rapidly experiencing a problem in his fatigues. They’ve returned to the ship after bringing ice core samples back with the angaran science team; it took ages to feel warm enough to be a person again, but now it’s too warm, skin suddenly hot with anticipation and desire. He raises shaking hands to the holo-keyboard, but doesn’t know how to reply. He’s never been very good at dirty talk.

_Pathfinder, do you require an answer to Mr. Vidal’s question?_

Scott grins.

\--

_R,_

_SAM says the number is approximately five, but could be greater depending on the skill of my partner and the variance in stimulation. He postulates that the best place to test it would probably be the Pathfinder quarters on the Tempest, likely once the majority of my team is off-ship. I don’t know about you, but it seems like a question you could help me answer? For science, I mean._

_S_

Reyes is covering his mouth with his whole hand, eyes wide as looks at the email. Mischievous Pathfinder. He actually asked the AI for a goddamn number. Reyes clenches and unclenches his free hand.

\--

_S,_

_Sweetheart, I would love to. For science, as you say. I’m aiming for 6._

_R_

_\--_

_R,_

_I assume you’ve got a plan in mind?_

_S_

_\--_

_S,_

_I was originally going to describe it to you in great detail, because I certainly can. But now I think it’ll be more fun to show you. I’ll be waiting when the Tempest lands at my port; don’t bother disembarking; I’ll be there as soon as your crew is off to their own business._

_R_

_\--_

_R,_

_I’ll be waiting. See you tomorrow._

_S_

_\--_

Kallo announces that they’ve been cleared for a landing at Kadara Port, and most of the team bunches up around the airlock, eager to get to a planet that isn’t made of ice.  It was a difficult week on Voeld for everyone, and they’re looking forward to a brief respite.

“I’m heading straight for that bar,” Drack says. “Kosta?”

“I’ll be right behind you,” Liam answers. He glances over at Scott.

“I have a few things to take care of first, you all go on ahead,” he replies, trying his damnedest to look innocent. It works on Liam, but not on Cora or Peebee.

“Yeah, all right, pal,” Peebee says, swinging an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair.

Cora just shakes her head and smiles; she’s made her threats against Reyes Vidal already, the rest is not her business. Jaal remains confused by Scott’s interest in a miscreant, but has warmed up to Kadara enough now that Keema is the face of its leadership, so he goes off with a knowing smirk. Suvi is catching the shuttle with Vetra to the outpost, where she wants to check in with the science team on the water levels, and Vetra departs last, with a wink and a laugh; only Kallo and Gil remain onboard, working at opposite ends of the ship and entirely uninterested in anything that might be happening in the middle section of it.

Scott turns and slides down the ladder, practically launching himself into his quarters, which he leaves purposefully unlocked. He glances around, suddenly nervous; it’s been nine weeks since they’ve seen each other, after all. Scott goes through his checklist: he showered, he shaved, he put on clean clothes…

He bites his bottom lip and looks towards the window; he’s too high up to see any people, not that Reyes would allow himself to be seen anyway. The port looks excellent, or as excellent as Kadara Port can, with thriving trade and relatively happy citizens. Scott breathes in deeply and then sighs, shaking his head slightly. It’s just nerves.

_Pathfinder, there is someone aboard the ship who is not registered crew._

Behind him, the door slides open with a quiet hiss and he barely has time to turn before Reyes is on him, holding Scott’s head in his hands and sliding their mouths together, roughly and perfect after all this time apart. He puts his hands on Reyes’ hips and lets Reyes do what he likes with his tongue, because it’s going great on his end frankly, sliding into Scott’s mouth like it belongs there and tasting him until he draws back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths before he breaks it, staring Scott down with intent and desire.

“You—“

“Hi,” Scott breathes, smiling despite himself.

“You—“ He kisses Scott again, briefly, and then draws back. “I don’t—was I—“

“I got your email,” Scott teases, grinning broadly now.

Reyes laughs, barely a sound, more like a huff of hot air against Scott’s smiling face.

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” he says, voice pitched low and rough, hands still gently cradling Scott’s head. “You little— _Scott._ ”

“I missed you,” Scott murmurs, leaning his forehead against Reyes’, long eyelashes batting sweetly. “I missed you so much. Not just for this.”

“I… I missed you too,” Reyes admits. “More than… than I thought. I don’t usually… wait for people. I can’t say I like the experience, but, for you…”

Scott beams, kisses his cheek. It’s far more saccharine than any relationship Reyes has ever had, but when he sees Pathfinder Scott Ryder looking at him with those big doe eyes… He finds that he can become someone who gets used to it, if Scott will give him the chance.

“I’ve been waiting,” Scott continues, smile turning a little devilish. Reyes thinks his heart might stop. “For you, I mean. Since I got that first email last week. I haven’t even…”

He flushes, turns his face away, impossibly sweet. Reyes leers at him.

“Haven’t even…?”

“Um. I haven’t, uh, touched myself. I wanted to wait. I was… curious, about the number of….”

“The number of times I can make you come,” Reyes finishes. Scott kind of squeaks.

“That.”

“I see,” Reyes says, faking a tone of scientific interest. He crosses his arms, considering. “Well, in the name of scientific inquiry… and with a _Pathfinder_ no less…”

Scott laughs. “Shut up and kiss me again.”

Reyes does, and as he goes, he peels off his gloves and the jacket he’s wearing before putting hands on Scott once more. Scott draws back, and gasps, “SAM, lock the door, no crew override.”

“ _The door is locked, Pathfinder.”_

Reyes grins. “I think you’re overdressed, Pathfinder.”

His hands go to the hem of Scott’s shirt, fingers teasing at the skin beneath before drawing it up. Scott raises his arms and lets him, but instead of drawing it off, he twists the fabric around Scott’s wrists and brings his hands down behind his back, effectively trapping him. Scott gasps in surprise, but doesn’t fight him.

“Is this okay?” he asks quietly. His goal here is not to terrify his—his something. After all.

“Sure. Yep. Yeah.” Scott manages through his surprise, a delicious flush blooming along his cheekbones.

“Scott. If anything—If I do anything that you don’t like, you have to tell me immediately. I will stop. No matter what it is.”

Scott nods.

“Okay?”

He says, “Yes, but for the record…” Scott’s body briefly flares with intense, crackling biotic power. “By the time I told you, I would have already ended it.”

Reyes looks him up and down and holds up one finger. “Point taken, and we’re _definitely_ gonna come back to _that._ ”

Scott smiles, rather pleased with himself for someone with his arms theoretically trapped behind his back. Reyes takes his extended finger and runs it from between Scott’s collarbones and down over his muscled chest and toned stomach and hooks it on the edge of his pants, tugging mischievously.

“Look at that,” he muses. “You’re already halfway there. Good boy.”

Scott swallows.

“You like that?” Reyes says.

“Yeah.”

Reyes wraps a hand around the back of Scott’s neck and tugs him in for another kiss before half-dragging him over to the bed and arranging him back against the pillows and crawling over him, knees on either side of Scott’s hips, hands tracing lines over Scott’s bared torso.

He leans in, and sinks his teeth just hard enough into the side of Scott’s neck before closing his lips over it and sucking once, hard. Scott groans and tilts his head, giving Reyes more space. The mark will bruise by the next day, and only Scott’s armor will be high enough to hide it. Scott won’t be wearing that for days. Reyes revels in that fact.

He pinches at Scott’s nipples, and Scott gasps, loud, sensitive to it. Reyes doesn’t know if it’s because he’s always sensitive there or because it’s been some time, but he makes a note in the back of his mind to figure it out someday. For today, it’s enough to lick over each one, pulling and twisting with measured pressure as Scott arches his chest forward into the sensation and whines. Reyes blows cool air over each little nub, watching them harden and peak as he does so.

“Now, typically, I might spend a while winding you up, you know? But we’ve got a goal to meet.”

Scott lifts his hips off the bed as Reyes strips him of his pants and briefs. He’s already hard from kissing and talking and a little nipple stimulation. The first two orgasms will come easy, Reyes is sure. The third not much harder. After that, he’ll have to get a lot more creative.

He licks the palm of one hand and strokes Scott’s cock with a measured rhythm, and Scott cries out as he does. Reyes pulls no punches; he has a purpose, here, in this room, and that is to completely and utterly destroy the Pathfinder. He doesn’t finesse it either, he keeps up his pace as Scott’s breathing gets harder and his hips twitch up to meet Reyes’ fist. It’s not long before he’s coming over Reyes’ hand, groaning low and soft, toes curling.

As Scott gasps for breath, Reyes wipes his hand off on the top sheet. Scott’s hair has come out of place, and he gently smooths it back with his clean hand and then presses a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“That’s one,” he says softly. “ _Querido_. I’m going to _wreck you._ ”

Scott moans and nods. Reyes smiles.

“Yes. That’s my good boy.”

He slides down the bed, urging Scott to part his legs so Reyes could rest between them, and takes Scott’s soft dick into his mouth. Scott whines, a little oversensitive, but makes no real effort to twist away. It doesn’t actually take too long before Scott starts to swell and harden against his tongue.

“This is much better than that time in the storage closet,” Scott says dreamily, and Reyes almost chokes as he tries not to laugh. Scott actually comes surprisingly quickly the second time, but no less dramatically, Reyes pinning his hips to the bed as he sucks him down greedily, swallowing everything.

Scott’s eyes are closed but he looks pleased, which, well, he should.

“Mm, honey, I want to put something inside you. Would you like that?” Reyes asks, stroking his open palms against the soft skin of Scott’s inner thighs. Scott is so trusting and sweet, pliant and wanton beneath him. It’s a rush, having so much power over the human Pathfinder.

Scott shivers. “Mm. Wait, I want… my arms. I want them up.”

Reyes hums as he directs Scott to sit up and carefully untwists the shirt tangled around his wrists. Then he helps Scott lay back, resting his arms against the pillows above his head.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Scott confirms. “There’s… um, there’s stuff in the drawer there.” He blinks his eyes, hazy, looking at Reyes with a tired smile. Reyes kisses Scott’s forehead and then gets up. He digs through the desk drawer Scott had meant and finds an unopened bottle of lubricant.

“And it’s not even open. You didn’t put any fingers inside of yourself, _querido_?”

“I-I did,” Scott says, embarrassed. “I was using oil from the kitchen. Vetra just gave me this yesterday.”

Reyes smiles. “That turian is a saint.” He sits back down on the bed, breaks the plastic seal on the cap, and pours some of the slick into his hand. “Can you be a good boy and spread your legs for me, Scott?”

Scott groans and nods, bending one knee and sliding his legs apart so Reyes could reach his entrance. With both hands, Reyes parts his asscheeks and looks at his hole. Scott whines and makes a half-hearted attempt to bring his knees back together, but Reyes doesn’t let him.

“Hey. I waited a long time for this. I’m going to look all I like,” Reyes says mildly.

“But…”

Reyes traces down his ass crack with one slick finger, and Scott whines. “Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you. Trust me… besides your fingers, has anybody else touched you here since you got to Andromeda?”

Scott gulps. “N-no, I… I was busy, with everything and then—then I met you, so I waited…”

Reyes presses the tip of his middle finger against Scott’s hole, not enough to slide in, but more than enough for Scott to feel it acutely.

“Sweet boy,” Reyes murmurs. “No one else has touched you in over 600 years. No wonder you’re ready to burst.”

“It’s not,” Scott gasps, “because of that.”

“No?”

“No, it’s. I’ve gone without more than I have with, you know, it’s not that. It’s because. _You._ It’s only because of _you,_ Reyes _…_ I met you, and that was it, I was, I wanted…”

Reyes kisses Scott’s hip and presses the tip of his finger inside. Scott whines, twisting away out of instinct. Reyes’ free hand presses gently against Scott’s belly, petting the skin there soothingly.

“It’s all right, _querido._ It’s just me. You can be good for me, can’t you? Let me inside you, sweetheart.”

“Please…” Scott moans, dropping his head back against the pillows, submitting himself for Reyes’ fingers to slide inside. “I want it…”

“And I’m going to give it to you,” Reyes promises gently. He presses on, watching for signs of discomfort, but Scott’s body is lax after already coming twice, and he’s using more than enough lube. The first finger slides all the way in and Reyes breathes a sigh as he looks down.

Scott looks like a mess, sticky with sweat and his own come, eyes fighting to stay open as he debates between watching and letting it happen, his cock is already starting to harden once more against his thigh, and his chest is covered in soon-to-be bruises where Reyes marked his place. And he has a finger up his ass.

Reyes adds a second finger quickly, and Scott groans as the stretch of it, toes curling and uncurling against the bed.

“Do you think you could come just like this?” Reyes asks. It’s rhetorical already, he’s going to try it. He wants to see, wants to see the sweet man beneath him come undone from being fingered, and Reyes usually gets what he wants.

“I don’t know… I never have before,” Scott says dubiously.

“True, but that’s because it wasn’t _me.”_

“You think highly of yourself,” he laughs.

Reyes grins. “I do. But… I also think highly of _you,_ darling. And I know you want to show me...”

The flush high on Scott’s cheeks deepens, and he closes his eyes again and sighs. He likes being talked to. On his next thrust, Reyes twists and hooks his fingers carefully, seeking out Scott’s prostate. After a few more tries, he knows he’s found it, because Scott gasps loudly and arches his back off the bed, one hand flying up to cover his own mouth on instinct.

“Oh, don’t do that, _mi querido,”_ Reyes says with a smirk. “You know I love to hear you.”

Scott nods, dazed, as Reyes passes his fingers back and forth over his target. Scott’s legs tremble and he makes soft little whimpering sounds as Reyes pleasures him, hips unconsciously looking for friction where there is none. He squeezes his eyes shut, moaning low in his chest as Reyes massages those fingers against that spot with great accuracy and skill.

“There we go,” Reyes murmurs quietly, smiling at Scott as he shakes apart slowly beneath him. “Don’t worry about coming. Just focus on my fingers, and my voice… you’re doing such a wonderful job, you’re nearly halfway… did we say six times? Or seven? It doesn’t matter. You’ll get there, I know you can, sweet boy.”

Scott hiccups and cries, writhing against the sheets, working his hips down onto Reyes’ penetrating fingers.

“You look so good… does it feel good? Even as a teenager I never had stamina quite like this, but I suppose as the Pathfinder you’re special in all sorts of ways, huh? What a good boy you’re being for me, Scott…”

Tears roll down from Scott’s closed eyes as he tilts his head back and sobs, once, loudly. He looks beautiful.

“Come on, you’re nearly there… if you come for me just like this, I’ll fuck you next. Would you like that? You’re so ready, I would just need to slide right inside you. Do you want me to fuck you fast? Or slow? I guess I’ll decide once you come for me. You’re _mine_ , so I’ll decide for you. You are going to, aren’t you, sweet boy?”

“ _Reyes,_ I _want_ to,” Scott cries, tears wetting his face. “I want to, I want to!”

“I know, sweet boy” Reyes says sympathetically. “You can. All you have to do is let go. Listen to my voice, feel me all the way inside of you, and let _go._ ”

Scott comes for a third time with a wail, weak pulses of semen leaking from his cock over his belly. Reyes smiles, watching with hungry eyes. He doesn’t know when it was he apparently decided Scott was _his,_ but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel it.

“Do you want to drink some water, honey?” he asks, sliding his fingers out, ignoring Scott’s protesting whine.

“No,” Scott answers, still crying. “I need—come on, Reyes. _Fuck me. Please, please,_ I’m _yours,_ please _—“_

He pulls himself up to a sit and reaches for his partner. Reyes gently wipes the wetness from Scott’s cheeks, and finds his hands are shaking. Curious. Reyes Vidal’s hands never shake.

He undoes the button on his pants and kicks them off artlessly; Scott grabs him and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, reaches for his cock before Reyes untangles himself and presses Scott back against the bed.

“You know I can’t recover as quickly as you by half,” he says, amused. “Be patient.”

“I’m never patient,” Scott answers.

“Don’t I fucking know it, you greedy boy.”

Reyes manages to locate the plastic bottle of lube and pour some into his hand. He doesn’t waste time, he slicks himself up and glances over at Scott, who is watching him with burning eyes.

“How do you want it?” Reyes asks softly.

“Like this,” Scott says, sniffling. “I want to see you. I want to know it’s you.”

“It’s _always_ going to be me,” Reyes says, like it’s obvious, like he already decided it, and for an instant they’re both quiet, because that’s an awfully big promise for a man like Reyes to make. Scott looks uncertain, but he’s also come three times in fairly rapid succession so he’s a little out of it. Reyes knows they’ll have an actual talk about it later.

Reyes moves, hands on the backs of Scott’s knees, pressing his legs back against his chest as he lines himself up. Scott is loose and ready for him, biting his lip and breathing heavily.

“Please,” Scott whispers, and then Reyes doesn’t wait anymore.

He groans as he slides in, slow, Scott’s body hot and tight and slick with his preparation. Scott moans quietly, clenches around him on instinct as he locks his ankles behind Reyes’ back and drags him down for a kiss. At this point, it’s less kissing and more desperate gasping against each other’s mouths, but it’s good, and Scott will take it. As Reyes’ cock drags against his prostate, he moans, tosses his head back, and Reyes bites at his throat.

“How is it?” he asks, grunting with effort as he picks up a pace and keeps it.

“It—it’s so much,” Scott answers, whimpering each time Reyes drives his hips back in. “After—after three times already…”

“Oversensitive?” Reyes murmurs. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” Scott answers. “But not bad hurt.”

Reyes smirks, reaches between them for Scott’s dick. As soon as he touches it, Scott _screams,_ his body twisting away unthinkingly, even as his legs tighten around Reyes’ hips.

“Too much?” he asks.

“I—fuck—Reyes,” he babbles. “It’s not—don’t stop, I want it, I want to do it, for you, please…“

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“Fuck, fuck, I can be good, I can be good for you, I can do it—“

“Shh. You’re a good boy, I know. I’ve got you.”

Scott looks almost relieved, eyelashes fluttering with the effort of keeping his eyes open. He clings to Reyes and cries as he strokes him in time with the thrusts; Reyes has no idea what it feels like to come so many times in a row, but he understands the desire to please a lover, and he understands the pleasure that can come from doing so.

“I’ve got you,” he says again, lips pressed against Scott’s sweaty forehead. It’s hard to focus, and so easy to get swept up in the tight heat of his partner’s body, but he wants to see it; all he’s thought about for a full week was this, Scott Ryder’s body against his as he brought him to climax again and again, wringing every whimper and cry and moan out of him as he did so.

Scott comes again, sobbing quietly as Reyes strokes him through it.

“Do you want—“

“Come inside me,” Scott demands suddenly. He tightens his leg hold around Reyes. “I want it.”

“But what—“

“You can’t give me anything, and I don’t have anything. And. I trust you. If you meant what you said about—“

“I meant it. There has been no one else since I first saw you, _querido._ ”

“Then do it. Come on.”

Reyes thrusts once, twice, three more times before he spills himself inside of Scott, who groans at the feeling as Reyes pulls out.

“Fuck,” Scott mutters, wiping his wet eyes against a pillowcase. “That was. Fuck.”

“Drink some water,” Reyes says, reaching for the bottle on the bedside table. He takes a long swig of it and then passes it to Scott, who looks a little wobbly but pretty pleased with himself.

“Four,” is all he says after he drains the entire bottle.

“That’s right. You’re almost there. How do you feel?”

“Good. Tired, but. I want to—I like…”

“What do you like, Scott?”

He flushes and turns his head away; Reyes catches his chin with two fingers and drags him back to look him in the eyes.

“Tell me, _querido.”_

“I… I like doing what you tell me,” Scott admits, flushed. “I want to… to do what you tell me to.”

“So when I say you’re going to come six times…?”

“Then I am.”

Reyes grins.

“Good boy.”

Scott shivers, drops his head as he places the empty bottle on the table next to the bed.

“Turn over for me. Hands and knees,” Reyes says. Scott trembles as he tries to do it, so Reyes helps him, hands on his hips as he tucks his legs beneath him. He’s too tired to hold his upper body off the bed so he sags into the pillows, holding the cushions in his hands.

Without giving him any warning, Reyes urges him to lift his hips up and then dives down, pressing his mouth against Scott’s hole where he’s slowly leaking Reyes’ come.

“ _Fuck!”_ Scott shrieks, burying his face into the pillow and biting down on it, as Reyes carefully and thoroughly cleans out Scott’s entrance with his tongue and lips and teeth. Scott lets loose a stream of low sobs, his cock slowly swelling back to hardness as it hangs heavy between his raised legs. He jerks in Reyes’ hold, but Reyes keeps pulling him back into place, licking over his hole and sucking on the red, puffy rim, using just enough teeth to make Scott keep whimpering.

Reyes pets his hand over Scott’s lower back, dips his thumb into his wet, abused hole, rubbing gently over the walls of his insides. Scott cries as he does it, and his entire body is shaking.

“God, I should have planned ahead,” Reyes says, mostly to himself. “I should have brought something else to put inside you. A plug, something that vibrates. You would look so good like that, on your knees for me, plugged up and full until I was ready to fuck you again. Next time, yeah?”

Scott just whimpers, too far gone for much else. Fortunately taking his time to clean Scott out has given Reyes the recovery time he needed to drive himself back inside Scott’s aching body. He begins at a harsh, punishing pace, ripping delicious shouts and screams from Scott’s throat as he fucks him, dirty and mean and unrelenting. Scott’s whole body is electric, sensitive to everything.

“How about we see if you can live up to your name?” Reyes asks as the idea comes to him. He pulls out, and Scott groans at the loss, and he sits himself down against the head of the bed and draws Scott into his lap.

“I can’t,” Scott gasps as he realizes what Reyes wants. “I’m too t… I ca… please, Reyes…”

“You can, and you will,” Reyes says, positioning Scott over his dick and helping him sink down. He hisses, appreciating being buried ass-deep inside of Scott’s ass. “I’ll help you, okay?”

Scott puts his hands on Reyes’ shoulders and, with Reyes gripping his hips, managed to raise himself up and then drop back down. As he does, he cries out.

“How’s that feel?”

“S’deep,” Scott mutters. “You’re… you’re all the way in.”

“That’s right, I am. Do you know why?”

“’Cause… ‘m yours, this is yours,” Scott answers dutifully as he carefully raises and lowers himself again. Reyes shudders with the rush of power. There is no one else like Scott Ryder, who can be all kinds of things all at once.

“It’s mine?”

“Nn… I w-want you to. To have it. Me. ‘Cause if I’m yours… hnnn… then you’re _mine._ ”

Reyes feels something inside of him crack; Scott’s right, because he’s always right. He redoubles his efforts, thrusting up into Scott’s heat as Scott’s hips lower to meet his.

“That’s right,” he says, gasping. “I am yours, Scott Ryder. There’s no one else I would wait for. There’s no one else in our last galaxy or this one. I’m yours.”

Scott’s hands lose their grip and he slides down, wrapping his arms around Reyes’ shoulders and pressing his face against the crook of Reyes’ neck, eyes leaking with tears. He’s given up on trying to properly ride, and has settled for rolling his hips down on Reyes’ cock. Reyes presses a kiss against Scott’s ear, and the room is full of the sound of wet skin slapping together and breathy gasps that could be coming from either man.

Scott’s hold around Reyes’ neck is ironclad, so Reyes manages to sneak a hand between their rocking bodies and give Scott’s dick a good tug. Scott’s throat has screamed itself raw already so he just sighs very deeply, his grip tightening minutely around Reyes’ shoulders, and resumes his slow rocking in Reyes’ lap.

“Come on,” Reyes murmurs, lips against Scott’s ear. “This will be five, won’t it?”

“Mmhmm,” Scott rumbles helplessly.

“And that’s the number SAM predicted you could reach. And we’re going to try for six today, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Because you’re incredible, Scott, and I want you to do it. I want to see.”

“Mmmnnkay,” he groans, and Reyes continues his slow, steady pace, relentless and lax and inevitable as Scott ultimately spills weakly over his closed fist.

“Thaaaat’s it,” Reyes says, helping Scott lay back against the bed and pulling out of his hypersensitive body very carefully. “How do you feel?”

“Un… why do… you keep asking…”

Reyes smiles gently. “Because I want to know. If you don’t enjoy this, if it doesn’t feel rewarding in some way, there is no purpose.”

“Mmm… heavy. Floaty. Tired…”

“You’re almost done,” Reyes promises, pulling Scott back to a sitting position and leaning him back against Reyes’ chest, so he’s facing the same way front-to-back. Scott’s head lolls back against Reyes’ shoulder, and his skin is hot and sweaty with effort.

“Nn, but you’re…”

Scott can feel Reyes’ erection against his backside.

“Shh. I have a plan, sweetheart.”

“Y’always do…”

Reyes kisses Scott’s cheek.

“That’s right, I do.”

Over Scott’s shoulder and down his front, Reyes can see Scott’s limp cock, spent against his thigh. He also sees his heaving chest, and his incredibly sensitive skin stretched over a shaking frame as Scott lets his lover take his full weight. It’s a position of weakness, and of trust. Reyes knows the gift he has been granted. The way Scott Ryder looks at him.

He places one broad, open palm against Scott’s belly, sliding over strong muscles and soft skin, usually protected by armor and biotics and loving friends. Scott is possibly the most loved man in Andromeda, or at least among the migrants from the Milky Way. There is nothing Reyes has that Scott cannot get on his own, but he is here, slumped against him, open and willing to let Reyes put his hands on him again and again, bringing him pleasure here in this tiny pocket of space and time. Yes, Reyes knows what he has been granted, and he knows he will spend the rest of his life earning it. If only he has the chance.

His spread fingers brush lightly over Scott’s left nipple and he hisses in recoil, entire body oversensitive nearly to the point of pain. Aside from this, however, Scott offers no resistance, and lets him slide his hand up higher, cup his whole hand around Scott’s neck. He feels Scott swallow against him and he smooths his hand back down, down to the two tight little nubs on his chest. He brings his other hand up so he can pinch and play with both nipples at the same time, twisting and pinching and pulling in an unpredictable pattern that has Scott squirming in his lap.

Reyes smiles. He stares down Scott’s body as, somehow, his cock begins to stir for the sixth time in two hours, twitching against his lax thigh as he groans.

He traces one single finger around each nipple, pokes at the peaked tips of them with the edge of his finely trimmed nail. Scott is arching his chest into in, his eyes shut tight as he whines and whimpers at the treatment.

“You like it when I play with your nipples, don’t you?” Reyes asks. “Have you always been so delicate? Imagine, a heroic Pathfinder with sensitive little nipples. That’s adorable.”

“Reyes,” Scott answers weakly, like it’s the only word he has left.

“But… I love that about you,” Reyes admits, as he edges his right hand away from where’s it’s tormenting Scott, down the grip his cock, ready for the sixth and final orgasm he’s going to wring out of Scott Ryder’s aching body. “I… I love everything about you, _querido._ ”

Scott cries when he begins stroking him, left hand still playing with the nubs on his chest, but Reyes ignores it.

“Scott, are you listening to me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Scott sobs.

“Scott, I love that you can do this, I love that you want to. I love that you are brave and good, and that you are everybody’s hero. I love that you waited for me, and I love that you make me wait for you. Because I will, every time. Because I… do you know? What you’ve done to me, Scott?”

“Nn…”

“I love you,” Reyes says, honestly, truly, completely.

Scott comes completely dry with a hoarse scream, full-body shuddering as the pleasure-pain rolls through him. Reyes holds him as he rides it out, and after a moment moves Scott to lie down on the bed. Scott lays there, trembling, and Reyes finishes himself off against his back like an afterthought.

For a few minutes, they just rest there together on the bed, but it’s not long before Scott stirs, pulls himself up, and crashes their mouths together, overpowering and hot and dirty and wet. When he pulls away, he’s smiling down at Reyes.

“You love me,” he says, grinning, teasing. Reyes laughs.

“Yes,” he agrees. “I do.”

“ _You,_ ” Scott says, still grinning. “You took me to _fight your ex_ , and you stole whiskey for me, and you waited. You waited two months and a week and you didn’t _look_ at anyone, even though you could have, and I never asked you not to.”

“You could have asked.”

“I didn’t know what to expect from you.”

“You could have asked that, too,” Reyes answers, eyes bright. “You did what Pathfinder Ryder does best. You came, broke down a problem, solved it, and flew off, making life better for as many people as possible.”

“I didn’t want you to… To feel tied down.”

“Oh, _querido_ , it’s too late for _that._ I told you I would be a gentleman. So I waited for you.”

“Because you love me.”

“Because I love you.”

They smile at each other for a few moments, and then Scott laughs.

“You’re not gonna ask, huh.”

“Ask?”

“If I love you.”

“Scott.” Reyes finds that suddenly his throat is tight, his heart has sped up.

“Well?”

“You brat,” Reyes says fondly. “Scott Ryder, I love you. Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Scott answers, simply, pleased with himself. Reyes is pretty pleased as well, as he buries his hand in Scott’s damp sweaty hair and drags him in for another kiss.

“So does this mean I’m your boyfriend now?”

“Oh my god,” Scott says, aghast. “I think it does!”

Suddenly they’re both laughing, raucous and giddy and excited, and Reyes feels like a teenager again. A teenager with a brighter future than anticipated, even. He feels like he could stay up for days, drinking in Scott Ryder’s bright laughter and sweet face, his attractive body and his brilliant mind, and his incredible spirit of curiosity and love. It’s why the Initiative follows him. It’s why the angara took to him. It’s why Reyes did too.

“I think,” Scott finally says, “that we should use the shower, preferably _before_ any of my crew come looking for me.”

When Scott goes to stand, his legs nearly give out beneath him, and Reyes catches him with an amused snort.

“Easy there, sweetheart,” he says.

“I’m kind of surprised I can stand at all,” he admits. “Holy shit, babe.”

Reyes shrugs modestly. “You’re not allowed to complain if you enjoyed it.”

Scott smirks. “Oh, believe me, I did.”

He presses a kiss against Reyes’ cheek, snags two towels out of his closet, and goes into the ship’s shower room, brazenly naked and completely unconcerned about it.

“My god,” Reyes says to himself. “That boy will probably be the death of me.”

“Are you joining me, or not?” Scott calls through the open door.

And if given the opportunity to join Scott Ryder pretty much anywhere, you can bet Reyes Vidal will take it. After all, it isn’t every day that the Tempest lands on Kadara, and if he’s going to officially call himself the Pathfinder’s boyfriend, he’d better find himself a little initiative.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, as a demisexual lesbian I don't really have an explanation for this aside from that I love Reyes Vidal a whole lot and Scott Ryder is a precious little space twink and there's no universe in which I am more of a bitch about gay sex than Bioware. If you're straight you get softcore porn almost every time but if it's not Peebee you get fade-to-black? apparently I gotta fix this myself because Bioware is a company of filthy cowards. I realize that there's really no wlw content in my AO3 account... I need to fix that.
> 
> sorry this isn't about girls instead actually


End file.
